


oh you haven't heard?

by velavelavela



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, idk what to tag this honestly, lower case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela
Summary: "are you upset, ging?" pariston leans over the breakfast table, ignoring his food, pale elbow below his button up just beside the red plate of french toast, "you should be. kite worshiped the ground you walked on."pariston breaks the news of kite's death to ging.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	oh you haven't heard?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beside the point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584718) by [crownsandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds). 



> UHHHH ive been reading a lot of fic on here that focuses on pariston, ging, and kite and i just find that really neat, so i did some myself. i linked what this was inspired by so yall can check that out too. i have pariston hill brainrot. thanks

ging comes to visit pariston's penthouse suddenly one day. he uses his spare key to get in while pariston is making french toast in the kitchen for himself and himself only. when the shorter man drops his satchel on the sofa and starts tracking mud into the room, pariston leans out of the kitchen area and smiles,

"what a surprise! wipe your feet on the mat before you get my carpet dirty."

"yo."

he doesn't wipe his feet or take his shoes off, and pariston's smile stays in place while he blinks, which shows something ging has come to know as annoyance. pariston doesn't blink often enough, as if his endless brown eyes have no reason to shut but to sleep.

"i was figuring kite would be here."

"oh you haven't heard?" pariston says in response, voice smooth as a mirror front as he whisks his plate of french toast to the table, ignoring ging who is now standing by the fridge.

"what, paris?"

"oh! forgot a knife," pariston saunters back over to the kitchen, opening a drawer, "how's single life treating you?"

at this point, ging doesn't care about kite. he cares that pariston is playing with him. but he can play back.

"i pawned our wedding bands," he says, stretching a nasty grin across his face.

"but you kept the key," pariston says back, returning to the table, "sit with me ging."

"tell me what to do again and i'll cut you with that," ging gestures with a loose hand at the butter knife.

pariston chuckles, "clever today," but then his face becomes solemn, and the mask he always wears fades, if only by a tiny, tiny bit. it has been a while since ging saw pariston like this. it makes him just nervous enough to confirm in himself what has probably happened to kite.

he walks stiffly over to the wicker chair across the table from pariston-- the man didn't know how to not be kitschy in design-- sits down with one leg braced on the seat, the other dangling to the floor. it is almost like a misbehaved child sitting.

"kite's missing. dead."

ging didn't _not_ expect it. he didn't give enough energy to caring about anything these days, not kite, not pariston, not the hunter association, not the plague of chimera ants. he doesn't even let it sink in before he simply shrugs,

"well that's that, i suppose."

"no remorse? what a fucked up man you are."

but for some reason, with ging, something inside pariston itches to do a damage control he hasn't done in years.

an impulsive, capricious part of pariston wants to say "i am sorry" but he doesn't know what sorry means other than a baring of the throat, a vulnerable belly-up, syllables that choke out of him like blood-- "i am sorry for everything that has happened. he is not my fault."

referring to kite as an event. referring to kite as something pariston could’ve ever controlled. pariston had played with him as a factor of ging's love, as if ging could love-- pariston played with him and tried to see if he could break him, tug his lilywhite hair back just hard enough for him to wriggle like a bug away, and then snatch kite up like a housecat. but it was boring to know that kite only lived for ging and nothing else, so pariston stopped and moved on.

instead he shrugs and says, "they haven't found the body if there is one. there might not be one."

ging is silent as if calculating, and something is behind those brown eyes, but it is something that only someone who knew ging could notice. pariston's mind switches from disaster mode back to apathetical leisure.

"are you upset, ging?" pariston leans over the breakfast table, ignoring his food, pale elbow below his button up just beside the red plate of french toast, "you should be. kite worshiped the ground you walked on."

ging grunts. pariston laughs but it's short, more like a bark. he's numb to death by now, but sometimes it grabs him by the spine and shakes him like a snow globe, and when that happens, he takes it out on others. kite was of little importance to pariston. he just wants to see ging hurt.

"well," ging says, resting his chin on his knee, "it's a pity."

after a few moments of pariston playing with his now-soggy food he asks, "what're you thinking of?"

ging isn't thinking of much. he's remembering the way kite loved him, and he's already remembering the man with past tense. maybe it's been that way since ging told kite to come find him, when their relationship turned into detachment rather than attachment. when ging was able to unstick from a life static to another person.

"a book i read once."

"oh?"

"it's about a girl who turns into a bird."

"mhm?"

"and she's trying to become human again. in the end, she learns that not all transformations go both ways. she's stuck as a bird."

"...and?" pariston's feigning interest.

"if i were a bird i wouldn't have to deal with this shit."

pariston laughs, and ging swings his leg back down and grunts as he stands, going into the kitchen.

"what kind of bread is this?"

"banana nut."

"i'm eating it."

"knock yourself out."

ging knows pariston doesn't like banana nut bread, anyway.


End file.
